New Adventure
by Sailor Skull
Summary: "I heard someone say, death is just the start of another adventure."


Ninety-one year old Mutou Yuugi sat in his wheelchair watching his grandsons playing a card game together on the ground in front of him. Purple eyes twinkled in good humour through half moon shaped glasses. Somewhere in the house he could hear one of his daughters calling for their husband.

Yuugi married when he was twenty-eight years old, with his friend Rebecca who was eighteen at the time. Together they had nine children, five girls and four boys. Each and every child of his was married and had children of their own, giving him a number of twenty-four grandchildren alone; this was not counting his great grandchildren.

Yuugi closes his eyes and slowly opens them again, he felt tired suddenly. Turning to gaze around the large room he saw all of his children, grandchildren and great grandchildren gathered together. Dinner had ended an hour ago and everyone was trying to settle down to play one big family game before bed time.

Yuugi closes his eyes for a moment, just to rest them. It saw a flash of red behind his lids. Jerking awake he carefully looks around, nothing was there.

Someone had pushed his wheelchair further into the room, it seemed that his son and son-in-law was having a duel. Everyone was cheering loudly; closing his eyes again he listened to the sound of their voices.

Then silence, '_Aibou_'.

Yuugi took in a deep breathe, the cheering was louder now. Frowning deeply the old man tried to remember where he heard that voice before. Shaking his head Yuugi decided to to keep his eyes and ears open.

Watching the duel he leans back, his eyes were open at their appeared dull and lifeless for a second. The second Yuugi felt someone touching his hand, then tightly holding it, almost like they was trying to push him along.

Yuugi quickly brought his hand and held it out in front of his face. He blinks at one of his children's children beside him to his right, he was kneeing on the floor next to his brothers, sisters and cousins. There was no way he could have held his from where he was.

Sighing Yuugi wiggles in his seat, getting comfortably. There was something at the back of his mind, whispers words he could not understand. It was annoying him, he was feeling like he was forgetting something... or someone.

Yuugi glances around the room, trying to see if any of his family members was missing, his wife Rebecca was sitting with their eldest daughter with their newest grandchild on her lap. With shaky hands Yuugi grabs hold of his wheel of his chair, he wanted to go somewhere quite.

He wheeled himself slowly all the way over to the open glass doors that lead out onto a wooden desk; it was a hot summer's hot and the moon was shinning bright in the dark sky. From where he was he could still hear the voices of his love ones.

Suddenly he smelt a spicy scent along with water lily, rich and bold. Yuugi breathed it in, tasting it as he did. Closing his eyes he began to fall into a deep sleep with that lovely odour.

"_Aibou._"

Yuugi blinks, he quickly glances around trying to see where that voice was coming from. As he did he realized that it was standing without the aid of his walking stick. Gazing down at his hands, he was surprised to find them youthful and clean. He began patting himself down, his body shape that changed.

"_Aibou._"

Yuugi frowns, he knew this voice but could not place it.

"Who is there?" Yuugi at last answers, he turns and see a shadowy figure standing there.

"_Aibou.__I've been waiting, for such a long time..._"

"Really?" Yuugi said with a laugh, his mind notices his voice had became the same as when he was a teen, "Who are you?"

"_Atem_."

The shadows fades away and a tanned young man stood before him wearing clothes of long ago, red eyes stare at him, waiting for something. Slowly he raises a hand up, offering it for Yuugi to take.

"Atem?" Yuugi said the name, taking a step forward he reaches for the hand and took it in his own, "I know you..."

"_Yes you do,__Aibou._ Come."

Yuugi turns around, he sees himself in his wheelchair looking like he had fallen asleep, a great big peaceful smile was over his lips.

"Mou- Atem!" Yuugi says at last as he remembers, he walks closer. Hand in hand they began walking towards a light. "You didn't need to have waited."

"_This way we can be reborn together._" Atem answers smiling as he gripped Yuugi's hand more firmly.

"Oh, okay. Sorry to have kept you waiting." Yuugi replies to that grinning boldly, happy that he remembers his lost friend. "I heard someone say, death is just the start of another adventure."


End file.
